Light, namely visible light is responsible for facilitating human sight. Visible light is vitally important for human survival yet is only present in a narrow band of the electromagnetic spectrum, existing in wavelengths from about 380 nanometers to about 750 nanometers. The remaining electromagnetic spectrum comprises various forms of radiation (non-visible light) including gamma radiation, X-ray radiation, ultraviolet radiation, infrared radiation, terahertz radiation, microwave radiation, and radio waves.
The advent of modern technology has increased the number of mechanisms and manner in which such visible light, and various other types of light including ultraviolet and infrared, are created as well as harnessed. Many forms of artificial light are stationary in that they are tied to fixtures such as lighting in homes. The capability of having portable light, such as a flashlight, aids to illuminate areas where there is minimal lighting. This increases the visibility for the user when maneuvering in these areas and/or locating certain items where there is limited or minimal lighting.
The need to provide lighting to specific areas in a convenient fashion is a continual challenge for those in society. Often, such lighting requirements may be necessary for a particular occupation such as a plumber or electrician or may be used for recreational purposes such as hiking or spelunking.
Many lighting options are designed to provide a particular purpose (i.e. a flashlight). These items are designed with that purpose whether it be illuminating a specific area or a general area and have limited flexibility in how they are used. Thus, there is a need for a lighting, or illumination, device that has a wide range of flexibility in terms of its used with differing objects and the situations in which it can be used. Additionally, such a device should be readily portable and lightweight so that it does not interfere with the overarching task at hand.